Washing Dishes
by Haru No Uta
Summary: Kikumaru is all out to be closer to Oishi by washing dishes? Golden Pair. Yaoi.


**Washing Dishes**

For ruru's fic chanllenge themed 'Washing Dishes'.

Nearly killed myself with all the fluffiness...

* * *

He could hear soft music playing from the television amidst the clanging of wet porcelain. Water splashed lightly on the sides of the sink from his washing of the dishes at snail speed. It was in his, or rather the tennis tensai's, plan that he would be checked upon if he took long enough to wash the dishes from a simple dinner for two. Having his back towards the entrance, he strained his ears to the slightest sound of footfalls coming towards the kitchen, to where he was standing, washing the dishes, in a candy pink apron and only wearing that frilled apron.

Fuji Syusuke had told him to grab the rare chance when his whole family would be leaving him behind for a cousin's wedding over the weekend. Ryusaki sensei had scheduled intensive training for the regulars over the same weekend. Fuji had also said that they could take a great leap from their current stage of just holding hands and polite kisses on the cheeks. On the very next day after his confessions, his eyes had nearly popped from their sockets when the fair haired boy handed him the piece of candy colored kitchen wear. That came with some 'tips and tricks', from the tensai himself, as a package and in addition to Kikumaru Eiji's shock level, the apron was Fuji's very own.

Having rubbing the dishcloth on that same spot of that same plate for the past couple of minutes, Kikumaru was starting to regret for listening to his best friend's suggestion and getting into that kinky outfit, if it fits to be called an outfit, and be totally naked under it. He was starting to scoff himself for loosing out to his carnal desires. He shook his head hard suddenly, trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind and telling himself, the plan had been carried out this far, he could not back away now. Holding his breath, he strained to listen again to the movements in the living room, but the only sounds he could hear was still the tube. He sighed, whether in relief or disappointment, he was not sure.

The plate slipped from his hands when the draft from the window sneaked on his rump. It crashed on the edge of the basin loudly. Not bothering to check on the plate, the redhead turned sharply towards the entrance, fretting at the call for him. Oishi Syuichirou had heard the crash; he was finally making his way towards the kitchen where he was being expected badly for the whole of the last, Kikumaru had thought, century.

Kikumaru wanted to reply that he was alright, but his voice got stuck mid-way when he thought Oishi would definitely rush into the kitchen if he had not responded. Frantically wiping his hands on the apron's skirt, he opened his mouth again wanting to reply and stop Oiishi from checking on him, for he was not prepared to be seen skimpily covered by his doubles partner. Trapped between decisions, he could hear his guest's long awaited footsteps coming closer. Oishi's voice sounded again, just at the doorway, asking if he was alright.

Thinking that he was unable to meet face to face with Oishi, he turned back towards the swimming pool of crockery. He jumped at the mentioned of his name so close behind him and suddenly remembering his bare bottom, he tried covering them with his hands and turned around attempting to hide them from Oishi's view. Kikumaru frozed when he meet with a dumbfounded Oishi who was staring at him wide eyed. He saw Oishi's mouth opened and closed several times and mentally came up with a plan to dart past his fuku-buchou and run up to his room in the shortest time.

It had not taken him too long to realize Oishi's vision had dropped below his waist and that had him awkwardly tugging the hem, conscious of his arousal. He started turning back and forth in half-circles trying to turn his front away from Oishi and then swivel back just as quickly when he realize his bottom would be fully in exhibition. Finally deciding to stop with his side facing, the redhead still could not stop trying to stretch the little piece of apron-skirt over his privates and bottom at the same time.

Taking sidelong glances, he saw that the other boy and turned his back. Feeling slightly relieved, he was tugging the fillies less anxiously and was crushing, bunching the fabric in embarrassment. Oishi must be equally embarrassed, Kikumaru thought, as he could see the ears of the crew-cut head turning red. "Why... is... Eiji... you..." the boy with burning ears was finding his question difficult to ask and had remained stiff in the same position.

For someone who could easily read a full essay in a breath, Kimumaru haltingly told of the plan he had after his 'consultation' with Fuji, "I just..." taking his eyes away from prolonged observation of the randomly patterned creases on the pink apron, he walked up behind the taller boy and held onto the back of his t-shirt, "... want to be closer to you..." leaning his forehead on the nape of Oishi's neck, he whispered, "... to be more than just friends..." The taller boy turned around to find Kikumaru untying the apron, letting it slid off his shoulders and onto the floor, while furiously blushing in the shade of his hair.

Oishi's kisses were warmer and gentler than he had imagined in his umpteen fantasies about them getting together like this. Their lips parted just long enough to catch their breaths and then started with another bout of deeper and more passionate kisses. Other then the spinning kitchen, Kikumaru felt Oishi's his arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer against his warm body. His bare arousal rubbing against the texture of Oishi's pants made him ache. "Eiji..." he heard his name being whispered and moaned softly when hot breath grazed his kissed-swollen lips.

He could not remember how they had made it to his room; only knowing that they had not once broke away from their kiss. The soft covers of his bed and weight of Oishi on him became his world, but he wanted more than just chaste kisses. Slightly breaking from their kisses, the slighter boy found and guided the other's hand to where he was standing upright and yearning to be touched. The feel of clammy palms on his flushed erection sent his head into a whirl, but the hand was hesitant. The redhead pulled his partner into another bout of kisses and whispered in between, "Please... do as what you would do when you think of me..." and immediately saw his boyfriend blushing five shades darker.

His heartbeat quickened and hips bucked from his bed when his desires hit its high and escaped onto his lover's hand. The boy athlete was panting hard for the loss of air in his body. He stopped the hand reaching for paper tissues and got up pressing the wide eyed, dark-haired boy into his bed. Sitting on the well muscled thighs, he undid the pair of pants and freed Oishi's arousal. With an arm slung over Oishi's shoulder, the redhead then shakily guided the sticky hand to his secret entrance. Oishi, overwhelmed by their hastened progress, was feeling uncertain.

Hazel eyes were on his blue ones in question. Kikumaru held onto the hand that was backing away, "Oishi..." and beheld those eyes intently with his cat-like eyes, "Let me be yours..." he positioned himself on top of Oishi's erection and breathed in sharply at the pain as he slid down its length. Tears glided down his cheeks and he tried to breathe deeply. Relax was the key rule, he had remembered from Fuji's tips, but the burning of overstretched skin still made him wince. Oishi cupped his cheeks with both hands and gently wiped away the wet streaks with his thumbs, "Eiji, you don't have to..." he was cut-off by his own gasp as Kikumaru started to slide down on him, inch by inch.

"But... you're... in pain..." The tennis club fukubuchou managed to finish saying his protests. Kikumaru shook his head and sat down onto the thighs in one swift motion. Both boys stopped breathing until Kikumaru raise his bottom and sit back down again and again, gaining speed each time; his red hair fluttered with the movements of his ride. They had no intentions to stop and be embarrassed about the sloppy, slapping sounds from their love making. Kikumaru repeatedly rasp his boyfriend's name in a trance when he came. Oishi could be heard grunting softly when he flooded his boyfriend with his loveseed. Kikumaru looked at his panting boyfriend with tears still flowing, "I lov..." he was stopped by the dark-haired boy suddenly kissing him. Oishi leaned his forehead on Kikumaru's and lightly rubbed their noses, "I love you, Eiji."

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

"Eiji, from where did you learn all these and gotten the apron?" Kikumaru was rubbing his head against Oishi's chest like a satisfied kitten when he heard the question. He snuggled closer, hugged his human bolster and yawned, "Fuji... taught me... and that's his apron..." the last words of his sentence were slurred. He nodded at yet another question, which he thought he heard something that has got to do with their buchou, "Hmmn... with Te... zu..." and fell asleep.

* * *

~End~

I'm currently editing the InuKai version *winks*


End file.
